Baby Minari Diary
by Five Falling Star
Summary: "Ppa! Mma! Cucu!"Min Hwan menunjuk ke arah Hong Ki. Membuat sepasang suami istri itu kelabakan. Cepat-cepat Jong Hun menarik tangan kanannya dari dalam kaus Hong Ki. "Aigoo.." Jonghun hanya bisa meratapi nasib selangkangannya. FTISLAND fanfiction Shonen-ai, MPREG, Family, Fluff. FTISLAND new MV Madly will realease TONIGHT at 00.00 KST!
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Baby Minari's Rowdy Lullaby**

**Author : Choi Hye Ri**

**Chara : Choi Jonghun, Lee Hongki & Choi Minhwan **

**Warning : Shonen-ai & Mpreg**

First Publish date : August 4, 2012 at 12:10pm

XOXOXOCheerfullSensibillityXOXOXOXO

"Agkgkgk ppa! Ppa! Gkgkgk!"

Min Hwan tertawa geli saat Jong Hun, sang ayah menciumi tiap inci tubuhnya. Begitu manja bergelayut pada pangkuan sang appa yang sebenarnya sedang sibuk dengan tugas kantornya. Tapi namja tampan itu cukup bijaksana. Disamping berkutat dengan laptopnya, sesekali ia menyempatkan diri untuk menanggapi permintaan sang aegya. Sekedar bermain. Atau menanggapi celotehan lucu bayi mungil itu.

Saat Jong Hun kembali fokus pada apa yang sedang dilakukannya, tatapan polos Min Hwan tertuju pada laptop sang appa. Terdiam sesaat. Sesekali melonjak-lonjak dalam pangkuan Jong Hun. Menggerak-gerakkan jemari gempalnya. Mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya menggerutu lucu.

"Ppa-"

"Hmm-"

"U-"

Jong Hun terkekeh. Mencium rambut tipis Min Hwan saat aegyanya itu menunjuk laptopnya dengan jemari mungilnya. Tak tega melihat putranya yang mulai merasa diabaikan, Jong Hun pun mengotak-atik laptopnya. Membuat Min Hwan menatap bingung ke arah layar.

"Hing-ppa-"

Jong Hun tersenyum seraya membuka sebuah aplikasi video. Seketika membuat Min Hwan bersorak senang. Antusias dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Nchu ppa! Nchu! Hkhkhk!"

Min Hwan menjulurkan kedua lengannya. Berusaha meraih beberapa pikachu yang berlarian di layar laptop sang appa. Kembali tergelak geli.

"Nchu ppa! Nchu!

Jong Hun ikut terkekeh. Sesekali membenahi posisi Min Hwan dalam pangkuannya. Memperhatikan tingkah lucu sang aegya yang begitu bersemangat dengan tontonan barunya.

"Ppa! Ppa! Nchu!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan hmm? Menangkap pikachunya?"

"Nchu ppa! Nchu!"

Min Hwan mengerucutkan bibirnya frustasi. Kenapa pikachunya tak bisa diam eoh? Menyebalkan. Melelahkan. Min Hwan pun meraih lengan kekar sang appa. Bermaksud meminta untuk mendapatkan pikachunya.

"Ppa! Nchu ppa" gumamnya setengah merengek.

Jong Hun hanya tertawa kecil. Kasihan juga pada aegyanya yang mulai menyerah. Ia pun menekan tombol pause. Menghentikan pergerakan pikachu-pikachu di layar laptopnya.

"Wu-gkgkgk-nchu-nchuuu!"

Tap!

"Eit-apa yang akan kau lakukan hmm? Menghancurkan laptop appa umm?"

Jong Hun menahan

lengan Min Hwan yang hendak menyambar layar laptopnya. Menyedekapkan kedua lengan pendek Min Hwan. Membuat bayi itu tergelak geli. Merasa tak bebas bergerak.

"Nn-ppa-"

"Waeyo? Umm?"

Min Hwan terdiam. Mengerjapkan matanya polos. Menggerak-gerakkan jemarinya, terbuka- terkatup. Hingga tawa menggemaskan meluncur dari bibir mungilnya.

"Pee-"

"Mwo?!"

"Ppa! Gkgkgk!"

Cepat-cepat Jong Hun mengangkat tubuh Min Hwan dari pangkuannya. Yang hanya membuatnya mampu melihat tetesan air yang mengalir dari sela kaki aegyanya itu. Pipis lagi. Jong Hun pun berdecak frustasi. Segera menurunkan Min Hwan ke lantai.

"Aish..kenapa selalu terlambat jika ingin pipis eoh? Harusnya kau mengatakan sesaat sebelumnya chagi-"

"Gkgkgk ppa! Cah ppa!"

"Ne. Basah. Kau harus ganti celana sekarang."

"Nana?"

Jong Hun mengangguk. Memegangi Min Hwan yang tengah mengangkat-angkat jemari kakinya. Merasa tak nyaman. Lengket.

"Sekarang cari umma. Minta umma untuk gantikan celanamu, arra?"

"Mma?"

"Umma ada di dapur. Sekarang, jalan kesana, ne?"

Perlahan, Jong Hun memutar tubuh Min Hwan. Melepas tangan aegyanya bermaksud menyuruhnya untuk berjalan ke dapur. Min Hwan pun berceloteh bingung. Berdiri terhuyung-huyung seraya merentangkan kedua lengannya untuk menyeimbangkan porsi tubuhnya.

"Mma gkgkgk!"

Min Hwan mulai melangkah. Berjalan keluar kamar mencari sang umma yang ada di dapur. Sesekali berceloteh lucu. Membuat Jong Hun yang hendak mengganti celananya karena kebasahan terkekeh.

"Mma!"

Masih dengan langkahnya yang tertatih-tatih, Min Hwan berkelana menuju dapur. Menapakkan kaki-kaki mungilnya. Membuat butt gempalnya yang terbalut celana basahnya bergerak naik turun. Menggemaskan. Hingga saat mata sipitnya mendapati sang umma tengah membereskan perlengkapan makan malam. Membuatnya bersorak senang. Berlari dengan langkah ringkih menuju namja cantik itu. Menubruknya. Kembali menjerit dengan lengkingan suara lucunya yang membuat Hong Ki sedikit tersentak kaget.

"Choi Min Hwan-"

"Nana mma! Cah!"

Hong Ki tersenyum. Berbalik sesaat demi menanggapi ucapan Min Hwan.

"Pipis lagi eoh?"

"Pee mma! Nana cah!"

Hong Ki tersenyum lagi. Ia pun merendahkan tubuhnya. Mengelus lembut wajah Min Hwan.

"Tunggu sebentar ne? Umma selesaikan dulu cuci piringnya."

Min Hwan hanya tertawa kecil. Menggapai-gapai wajah sang umma yang masih tersenyum padanya.

"Mma!"

"Hmm?"

"Ppa nchu!"

"Apa? Apa maksudmu chagi, umma tidak mengerti."

"Nchu-ppa!"

Hong Ki terkekeh mendengar celotehan Min Hwan. Sejujurnya ia bingung. Jong Hun-pikachu? Ah..entahlah. Apapun yang ingin dikatakan oleh aegyanya itu, ia hanya bisa mengiyakan.

"Sekarang kita ganti celananya, arra?"

"Nana!"

Min Hwan mengikuti langkah Hong Ki kembali ke kamar. Hingga mendapati sang appa yang tampak serius berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Ppa nchu!"

Min Hwan berteriak memanggil Jong Hun. Tapi namja tampan itu tak bersuara. Membuatnya penasaran. Ia pun berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Hong Ki. Sang umma menuju lemari, sementara dirinya mendekati sang appa.

"Ppa! Nchu!"

"Choi Min Hwan, ganti celana dulu. Arra?"

Min Hwan menoleh ke arah Hong Ki. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lucu.

"Nchu ppa!"

Min Hwan meraih kaki Jong Hun. Menjadikannya untuk pegangan. Membuat Jong Hun mau tak mau harus menanggapi permintaan aegyanya itu.

"Mainnya nanti lagi ne? Appa sedang sibuk chagi. Dan kau harus ganti celana dulu. Atau pikachunya tidak mau main denganmu."

"Umm?"

Min Hwan berjinjit. Mencoba mengintip ke layar laptop Jong Hun. Penasaran. Mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Pikachunya tak ada di sana. Kemana eoh? Membuatnya berceloteh protes.

"Ppa! Nchu! Na?"

"Pikachunya bersembunyi karena kau bau, jadi ganti celana dulu, arra?"

Hong Ki yang sedang memilihkan celana panjang untuk Min Hwan pun terkekeh. Menoleh sesaat. Mendapati wajah protes aegyanya yang tampak begitu lucu. Polos sekali. Menurut begitu saja dengan ucapan Jong Hun. Bahkan putranya itu sekarang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Bersorak minta ganti celana yang baru.

"Mma! Nana!"

Hong Ki pun berjongkok. Menyamai tubuh aegyanya. Melucuti celana Min Hwan. Membawa aegyanya itu ke kamar mandi. Membersihkannya. Lalu memakaikannya celana yang baru.

Min Hwan berjingkat senang. Menjulurkan lengannya ke udara. Mengabaikan sang umma lalu berjalan mendekati appanya. Tak sabar. Ingin menagih janji sang ayah.

"Ppa nchu!"

"Mainnya besok saja chagi. Ini sudah malam. Kau harus tidur."

Suara sahutan sang umma membuat Min Hwan menoleh. Mendadak cemberut.

"Ni mma! Ni!"

Min Hwan lebih memilih bergelayut pada Jong Hun. Kembali berjinjit. Mengintip layar laptop Jong Hun yang penuh dengan deretan tulisan yang tak dimengertinya. Min Hwan pun semakin cemberut. Berharap pikachunya yang tadi muncul kembali.

"Ppa! Nchu!"

"Aigoo, jangan ganggu appa chagi."

Hong Ki mendekati Min Hwan. Berniat menggendong aegyanya dan menjauhkannya dari Jong Hun. Tapi jelas saja, Min Hwan menolak. Walau hari sudah malam, tapi keinginannya untuk bermain dengan sang ayah begitu besar. Sejujurnya ia rindu, mengingat tiap hari harus ditinggal Jong Hun kerja membuatnya ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama lagi bersama sang ayah di malam hari seperti ini.

"Nchu mma! Nchu!"

"Main pikachunya dengan umma saja ne?"

Hong Ki mengambil boneka pikachu yang tak terkira ukurannya. Sangat besar. Melebih tubuh Min Hwan malah. Membuat Min Hwan sedikit mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang umma.

"Nchu mma?"

"Ne. Kita main di sini saja."

Hong Ki mengangkat tubuh Min Hwan. Memindahkannya ke atas ranjang. Bersebelahan dengan Jong Hun yang kembali fokus dengan tugas kantornya. Dan Min Hwan menurut. Begitu anteng memainkan bonekanya. Meninjunya. Tergelak geli. Sesekali berceloteh mengajak Hong Ki untuk bermain dengannya. Dan namja cantik itu, demi mengalihkan perhatian Min Hwan, tentu saja menanggapinya. Bahkan tak segan mengajak Min Hwan berguling-guling. Sengaja, memancing aegyanya agar segera tidur. Menumbuhkan rasa kantuk yang seharusnya sudah datang pada bayi seumuran Min Hwan.

"Gkgkgk! Mma!"

Dungg!

Min Hwan meninju wajah Hong Ki. Tergelak geli saat sang umma menggembungkan pipinya gemas.

"Kenapa meninju umma hmm? Nakal eoh? Umm?"

"Ni mma! Ni!"

Min Hwan kembali terkikik geli. Terlebih saat Hong Ki memeluknya. Mendekap tubuh kecilnya hingga membuatnya tak bisa berkutik. Ingin melawan pun, kedua tangan mungilnya terlanjur terkunci. Tak bisa bergerak sedikit pun.

"Gkgkgk mma! Mma!"

Min Hwan menjerit protes. Menendang-nendang kedua kaki mungilnya ke perut Hong Ki. Minta dilepas.

"Kau harus tidur chagi. Ini sudah malam."

"Ni mma! Ni!"

Tiba-tiba saja Min Hwan menjerit. Marah. Berontak dalam dekapan sang umma.

"Ppa!"

"Sst-appa masih harus menyelesaikan tugasnya. Jadi kau tidur saja, arra?"

"Ni mma! Ni! Ppa! Hikhikhik! Ppa!"

Min Hwan mulai merengek. Ngambek. Tahu jika sang umma hanya mengerjainya. Ia pun menggerak-gerakkan kedua kaki dan tangannya. Berusaha lepas dari Hong Ki.

"Ppa! Ppa!"

Akhirnya, Hong Ki melepas Min Hwan. Tak mungkin juga terus-menerus ia menahan tubuh kecil aegyanya. Sama saja menyiksanya. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah memperhatikan tingkah polos bayinya itu, sedang merangkak ke arah Jong Hun yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

"Ppa!"

Susah payah Min Hwan berdiri. Menyeimbangkan tubuh kecilnya yang terhuyung kesana-kemari

di atas ranjang. Meraih punggung Jong Hun. Menjadikannya pegangan.

"Choi Min Hwan… jangan ganggu appa ne?"

Suara husky Hong Ki menghentikan aksi jahil Min Hwan yang tengah sibuk menaiki punggung Jong Hun yang juga masih sibuk dengan laptopnya. Namja cantik itu mendekati Min Hwan, menghampiri aegyanya yang kekeh merusuh di tengah kesibukan sang ayah.

"Sebaiknya kau minum susu Min Hwannie, lalu tidur, arra?"

"….."

Min Hwan hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya asal. Ke kiri dan ke kanan. Mata sipitnya menatap polos. Tangan-tangan pendeknya juga masih setia bertumpu pada bahu Jong Hun yang juga masih anteng dengan tugas kantornya.

"Ini sudah malam, kau ingin ikut lembur bersama appa eoh? Nanti kau bisa punya mata panda chagi…"

"…."

Menggeleng lagi. Kali ini menarik-narik rambut Jong Hun yang masih serius berkonsentrasi dengan tugas-tugasnya.

"Ppa…" bayi mungil itu pun berceloteh ria, memukul pelan bahu sang ayah yang tampak tak peduli padanya.

"Hmm?"

Bibir Min Hwan menyembul, mengerucut dengan bibir bawahnya yang maju beberapa mili saat sang ayah hanya bergumam lirih. "Ndongggg…" rengeknya tiba-tiba seraya menaikkan kakinya pada punggung lebar Jong Hun.

"Aigoo, kau ini, appa sedang sibuk Minari. Main dengan umma saja ne?"

"Umm?"

Bergumam polos mendengar ucapan sang umma. Hingga namja cantik itu meraih tubuhnya yang masih menggapai-gapai ke arah Jong Hun. Menjauhkannya dari namja tampan itu. Dan tentu saja, ia tak rela jika kebersamaannya dengan sang appa harus berakhir. Mulai merengek. Protes saat Hong Ki menggendongnya menjauhi Jong Hun.

"Ppa.. huuu…"

Hiksss….

Ngambek. Meronta dalam gendongan Hong Ki. Salah juga sebenarnya. Hari sudah larut malam, tapi Min Hwan, anak seumuran dia yang biasanya sudah tidur beberapa jam lalu justru masih aktif terjaga. Tak mau tidur meskipun sang umma sudah membujuknya. Kekeh. Tetap ingin bermain dengan appanya yang sebenarnya tak ada waktu untuk menanggapi keinginan sederhananya itu.

"Kau harus segera tidur, nanti kau bisa sakit chagi."

"Ni! Ppa! Ppa!"

Menjerit manja. Memukul-mukul bahu Hong Ki dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Kedua kakinya juga menjejak-jejak. Minta turun dari gendongan sang umma.

"Ahkhkhk! Ppa! Hum-ppa! Hikhik!"

Jong Hun menoleh sejenak saat tangisan Min Hwan terdengar. Memperhatikan tingkah sang aegya yang begitu manja.

"Mainnya nanti saja ne?"

"Ni ppa! Ni! Ppa!"

Hong Ki menggeleng gemas. Tak kalah kekehnya dengan Min Hwan. Aegyanya harus segera tidur. Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, Min Hwan harus tetap segera memejamkan matanya.

"Biar aku yang mengurusnya Jongie. Lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu."

Jong Hun mengangguk. Kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya. Sementara Hong Ki melenggang keluar kamar. Masih menepuk-nepuk punggung Min Hwan yang tak hentinya menangis. Membawanya ke dapur. Membuatkan susu hangat sebagai pengantar tidur bayi menggemaskan itu.

"Hik hik hik! Ppa! Huhu! Hik! Ppa!"

"Appa masih sibuk Minari. Nanti jika sudah selesai, appa pasti mau bermain denganmu. Kita minum susu dulu ne?"

Masih menangis. Tak mau mendengar penjelasan sang umma. Pasrah saat Hong Ki membawa tubuh kecilnya menuju dapur.

Min Hwan, dalam gendongan Hong Ki, hanya bisa menatap polos kegiatan sang umma dengan mata sipitnya. Masih terisak sesenggukan. Wajahnya sembab, berair karena menangis. Sesekali menolehkan kepalanya mengikuti kemana tangan Hong Ki beraksi. Penasaran. Antara ingin tahu dan tak peduli. Ingin melihat apa yang ummanya akan berikan padanya, tapi di sisi lain ia masih marah pada namja cantik itu.

Setelah menyeduh susu dalam botol, Hong Ki kembali menuju kamarnya. Namun sebelum memasuki kamar, Min Hwan kembali merengek. Melonjak-lonjak dalam gendongannya. Menangis tanpa sebab.

"Mma! Huhu! Hik! Mma!

"Waeyo? Ada apa hmm?"

"Mma! Mma!"

Hong Ki pun mendadak panik. Ia lanjutkan langkahnya memasuki kamar seraya mencoba memenangkan Min Hwan. Tapi bayi itu masih saja menangis. Justru semakin kencang, membuat Jong Hun mau tak mau harus menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar.

"Ada apa?"

"Molla. Mungkin dia masih marah padaku. Gwaenchana. Lanjutkan saja. Aku akan menidurkannya."

Hong Ki membenahi posisi Min Hwan dalam gendongannya. Menimangnya. Sesekali mengusap air mata aegyanya yang tak hentinya mengalir. Menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Mengajaknya berjalan kesana-kemari. Apapun, yang bisa membuat Min Hwan tenang dari tangisnya. Tapi ternyata tak mudah. Min Hwan masih merajuk tanpa sebab. Menggapai-gapai ke arah Jong Hun. Dan.. Terbaca, keinginan terbesarnya adalah bermain bersama sang ayah.

"Ppa! Hikhik! Hu! Ppa!"

Tak tega, Jong Hun pun mendekati Hong Ki. Mengelus lembut kepala Min Hwan. Membuat aegyanya menjulurkan lengan ke arahnya.

"Ppa! Ndong huhu! Hiks!"

"Berikan padaku. Mungkin dia bisa tidur nanti."

Jong Hun pun mengambil alih Min Hwan dari sang istri. Menggendongnya. Mengajaknya berkeliling sejenak.

"Cengeng umm?"

"Ppa!"

"Rewel eoh?"

"Nchu ppa! Hiks!"

Jong Hun tersenyum. Mengajak Min Hwan mendekati sudut ruangan dimana box bayi milik Min Hwan berada. Membawa aegyanya itu bermain dengan beberapa pikachu kecil yang tergantung di sana. Sementara Hong Ki, hanya bisa duduk di ranjangnya. Menghela nafas berat. Tumben sekali Min Hwan rewel seperti ini. Tak biasanya.

"Coba hitung pikachunya, ada berapa hmm?"

Jong Hun bergumam. Mencoba mengajak Min Hwan berbicara. Tapi tetap saja, aegyanya itu masih sesenggukan.

"Nchu ppa-"

"Ne. Ayo kita hitung, ada berapa pikachu yang kau punya umm?"

Min Hwan menatap beberapa pikachu di depannya dengan mata polosnya. Sesekali menjulurkan lengannya. Mencoba menyentuhnya. Namun sesaat kemudian ia menoleh. Menatap sang umma yang tampak kelelahan.

"Waeyo? Ingin tidur dengan umma hmm?"

Min Hwan kembali menatap sang ayah. Menggeleng. Wajahnya kembali keruh. Bibirnya mulai menyembul. Ingin menangis lagi.

"Hikhikhik ppa! Huhuhuhu ppa! Hikhik!"

"Sst, waeyo? Kenapa menangis lagi umm?"

Tak menjawab. Hanya menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu sang appa. Merentangkan kedua lengannya. Sesekali meremas lengan Jong Hun dengan jemari mungilnya. Sesenggukan. Mengerjapkan kelopak matanya yang mulai berat. Mengantuk. Lihat? Sepertinya mulai berhasil.

Tak ingin rencananya gagal, Jong Hun mulai melangkah. Mondar-mandir kesana-kemari. Sesekali mengayun-ayunkan Min Hwan dalam gendongannya. Membuat aegyanya merasa nyaman.

"Sepertinya dia sudah tidur Jongie-"

Jong Hun diam sejenak. Memperhatikan deru nafas Min Hwan yang begitu teratur. Ya..telah terlelap. Sempurna memejamkan matanya.

Jong Hun pun mendekati Hong Ki. Bermaksud memindah-tangankan Min Hwan. Tapi baru saja Hong Ki mengulurkan kedua lengannya untuk meraih Min Hwan, bayi mungil itu kembali merengek. Terganggu dengan pergerakan kecil yang Jong Hun lakukan. Tangisan pun kembali pecah. Membuat Jong Hun mengurungkan niatnya.

"Aish..jinjja? Anak ini -"

Hong Ki mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Hanya bisa memperhatikan Jong Hun yang kembali berjalan kesana-kemari demi membuat Min Hwan diam. Dan rengekan pun perlahan tak lagi terdengar. Hanya gumaman lucu dari sang aegya yang terasa mengusik indera.

"Nchu-"

Jong Hun kembali menghampiri pikachu yang tergantung di sudut kamarnya. Meraih satu boneka lalu memberikannya pada Min Hwan yang kini setengah terjaga. Kedua mata Min Hwan benar-benar terlihat berat. Tapi gerakan tangannya masih aktif menggenggam pikachunya.

"Nchu ppa-"

"Ne. Kau ingin tidur dengan pikachunya?"

Min Hwan menjulurkan tangannya. Berniat menggapai boneka lainnya. Jemari mungilnya terbuka-terkatup. Sementara wajahnya yang mulai sembab perlahan bersandar pada bahu Jong Hun. Kembali merasakan kantuk.

"Nchu-"

Bibir mungil Min Hwan kembali berceloteh. Membentuk huruf o ala kadarnya. Jemarinya mulai melemas. Tak lagi menggenggam erat pikachu miliknya.

"Tidurlah."

Jong Hun bergumam lirih. Menepuk-nepuk punggung Min Hwan pelan. Beberapa saat berlalu, hingga Min Hwan benar-benar kembali terlelap. Kali ini berhasil memindahkan Min Hwan pada Hong Ki. Membuat namja cantik itu menidurkan Min Hwan di atas ranjangnya dan juga Jong Hun. Memastikan, Min Hwan takkan menangis lagi nanti.

Hong Ki ikut merebahkan dirinya di samping Min Hwan. Sementara Jong Hun yang merasa pegal, memutar-mutar tubuhnya. Merenggangkan tiap sendi tulangnya yang terasa kaku.

"Apa tugasmu belum selesai?"

Jong Hun menggeleng. Tersenyum lembut. "Masih ada beberapa yang harus kukerjakan. Tidurlah lebih dulu chagi."

Hong Ki menurut. Sebelum memejamkan matanya, ia sempatkan diri untuk mengelus rambut Min Hwan. Merapikannya. Mengusap wajah aegyanya yang sedikit basah. Tanpa sengaja membuat Min Hwan terbangun. Merengek manja. Terkejut dengan belaian lembut sang umma.

"Hikhikhik! Aaa-"

"Sst, gwaenchana. Tidurlah chagi. Ini sudah malam."

Hong Ki menyambar botol susu Min Hwan. Memberikannya pada aegyanya yang masih merajuk manja. Insting, Min Hwan mulai menyedot botol susunya saat sang umma menyodorkannya. Dengan mata sedikit terbuka, jemari mungilnya bergerak-gerak lucu. Demikian pula dengan kakinya, menendang-nendang pelan. Bahkan sesekali lengan Min Hwan terjulur, menggapai wajah sang umma yang berbaring di sampingnya.

Jong Hun yang sempat terkejut karena rengekan Min Hwan pun menghela nafas lega. Kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

Pelan dan hati-hati. Tak ingin mengulangi kecerobohannya tadi. Kali ini begitu antisipatif jika Min Hwan terbangun lagi. Jong Hun, dengan begitu sabar, mencoba menggendong Min Hwan. Berniat memindahkannya ke dalam box. Tugas kantornya sudah selesai. Dan ini saatnya ia untuk beristirahat. Menyusul Hong Ki dan Min Hwan yang telah terlelap lebih dulu.

Dan..berhasil. Min Hwan telah pindah ke box bayi tanpa terbangun sedikit pun. Begitu anteng tidur dengan balutan piyama biru mudanya yang serba panjang. Jong Hun pun menyelimuti Min Hwan. Tak lupa meletakkan sebuah pikachu di samping sang aegya. Manis. Bayi mungil itu terlihat makin menggemaskan dalam keadaan tak sadar seperti ini.

Jong Hun yang benar-benar kelelahan pun beranjak ke kasurnya. Menarik selimut. Membungkus tubuh mungil Hong Ki juga dirinya. Hong Ki yang merasa ada pergerakan pun membuka matanya. Meraba-raba sosok di sampingnya yang diyakininya sebagai Min Hwan.

"Mm- Min Hwan?"

"Dia sudah tidur chagi. Kau beristirahatlah."

Cup-

Hong Ki tersenyum saat Jong Hun mengecup puncak kepalanya. Kembali memejamkan matanya seraya merapat pada Jong Hun yang telah berbaring di sampingnya. Jong Hun pun turut merapat pada Hong Ki. Melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang ramping istrinya itu. Tersenyum sesaat sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya. Berniat mengecup bibir Hong Ki. Merasa waktu untuk mereka berdua telah tiba.

"Aaaa-hikhikhik-mma-hikhik-"

Sontak Jong Hun menoleh ke arah box Min Hwan saat aegyanya itu merengek manja. Sementara Hong Ki terkekeh ringan.

"Kau lupa memberikan botol susunya Jongie-"

"Aish..jinjja-"

Fin!

FTISLAND FACTS:

FTISLAND debut pada 7 Juni 2007 di acara M!Coundown. Album pertama mereka bertajuk "Cheerful Sensibility" dengan lagu andalan "Love sick".

Sebelum debut pada tahun 2007 FTISLAND sempat mengikuti acara reality show "Wanna be my girlfriend?" pada stasiun TV Mnet channel.

FTISLAND merupakan the best rookie pada tahun 2007 dengan jumlah penjualan debut album 79,000 kopi dan "Love sick" berhasil menjadi "Song of the Year".


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Choi Hye Ri

First publish : 13 Januari 2013

Pairing : HunHong(JongKi), WonJae, and chibi SeungHwan ^^

XOXOXOTHEMOODXOXOX

"Peek,,,,a boo!"

"Aaaakkkgkgkggkkk! Ppa! Ppa! Gkgkgkgkk!"

"Sudah mandi hmm? Sudah wangi eoh?"

"Ndi! Gkgkgkgkkk!"

Min Hwan terpingkal gemas. Tak tahan melihat tingkah sang ayah yang sedari tadi tak jengah menggodanya. Sesekali Min Hwan akan menjulurkan lengannya, mencoba meraih wajah Jong Hun yang hanya berjarak sekian centi dari jemari pendeknya. Namun belum sampai lengan-lengannya terjulur seluruhnya, Jong Hun akan kembali menggoda sang aegya hingga bayi mungil itu terpingkal geli. Membuat Min Hwan reflek menarik selimut merah jambunya demi bersembunyi dari sang ayah.

Gelak tawa antara anak dan ayah itu tak lagi berlangsung lama manakala sesosok pria cantik masuk ke kamar yang lumayan besar tersebut. Hong Ki, pemuda bermata bulat itu kembali, segera menghampiri sang suami dan aegyanya yang masih tampak bermain-main. Sepasang baju dan perlengkapan bayi tak lupa ia bawa. Dengan segera Hong Ki duduk di ranjang king size itu, ikut-ikutan menggoda bayinya yang baru saja dimandikannya.

"Choi Min Hwan…jelekk!"

"Eung~ Nni, Mma! Nni!~"

Gelak tawa kembali pecah. Saat-saat seperti ini selalu terasa menyenangkan. Yaa..bagi keluarga kecil itu.

Ini hari libur. Jong Hun tak perlu berangkat ke kantor dan Hong Ki tak perlu terburu-buru menyiapkan sarapan pagi. Lagipula mereka bertiga, baik Jong Hun, Hong Ki maupun Min Hwan, ketiganya terlambat bangun tadi. Dan ini, sudah separuh menjelang siang.

"Selamat pagi chagi.."

Chu~

Kecupan manis mendarat di bibir merah jambunya. Meski tak berlangsung lama, Hong Ki sedikit membalas hadiah kecil dari sang suami. Keduanya tersenyum, diikuti Min Hwan yang tergelak geli melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Baby Minari juga mau eoh?"

"Ppo!"

Min Hwan bersorak senang. Mengangkat tinggi-tinggi handuknya antusias. Tak sadar. Handuk yang didudukinya itu tertarik terlalu kuat. Kecelakaan kecil pun tak terhindarkan. Bayi manis itu terjungkal ke belakang. Kepala mungilnya membentur kasur empuk, dengan posisi tangan terentang lebar. Terdiam sejenak, tentu saja Jong Hun dan Hong Ki terkejut. Sedikit panik, hingga suara rengekan itu terdengar juga.

"Hnnnggg~mma!"

"Sssshhh,,iya sayang. Kenapa eoh? Jatuh hmm? "

Hong Ki merendahkan sedikit tubuhnya. Mencoba mendiamkan sang aegya yang tampak mulai menangis.

"Cengeng hum? Choi Min Hwan cengeng~"

"Hnggg! Hik! Mma!"

"Iya, poppo hnn? Minan mau poppo?"

Ledekan dari sang ayah enggan di dengarnya. Lebih memilih menatap sang umma yang tengah membenahi posisinya. Menidurkannya. Menarik handuk yang membelit tubuhnya.

"Pakai baju dulu hmm? Minari pakai baju dulu~"

"Hnng~ppo~"

Hong Ki terkekeh pelan, memperhatikan tingkah sang aegya yang tengah menjulurkan lengannya. Mencoba meraih rambutnya yang bergelayut seolah mengajak bayi mungil itu untuk bermain.

"Aniya. Umma hanya boleh mencium appa aegie. Arra?"

"Hng~ Mma!"

"Kkkk….pokoknya tidak boleh."

Jong Hun tak tahan untuk tak menggoda sang aegya. Di saat seperti ini, menyenangkan sekali mempermainkan emosi bayi mungil itu. Setidaknya ia bisa puas melakukannya selagi ini hari libur.

"Sudah Jong Hunnie. Sebaiknya kau segera ganti baju, dan panaskan mobilnya. Kita jadi kan akan jalan-jalan?"

"Ne, tentu saja."

Jong Hun tersenyum. Sesaat kemudian, ia hendak beranjak dari ranjang. Namun ia urungkan niatnya itu lalu merendahkan tubuhnya. Mendekati Min Hwan yang bersiap untuk dipakaikan baju.

"Nae aegie manja hmm? cengeng?"

"Kyagkgkggkgkkk ppa!"

Rengekan tangisnya sirna. Berubah menjadi gelak tawa kala sang ayah kembali menggodanya. Menggesekan hidung mancung itu ke wajah bulatnya. Hong Ki hanya bisa tertawa. Dengan pelan ia tepuk punggung lebar suaminya itu. Mengingatkan agenda yang sudah mereka rencanakan tadi.

"Sudah sana~"

"Arra~"

Cup~

Kecupan-kecupan ringan menghujani wajah Min Hwan. Bayi mungil itu pun tak dapat menahan rasa gelinya. Sesekali menggeliat, mengangkat kedua kaki mungilnya. Kembali berteriak histeris, merasa senang karena sang appa tak lagi iseng padanya, melainkan justru terlihat sangat memanjakannya.

"Jong Hun~"

Jong Hun menghentikan tindakannya. Beralih pada sang istri yang bersiap mendandani Min Hwan.

"Arrata~"

Chu!

"Ya! Aish!"

"Gkkkkgkgkgkgk Mma!"

"Iya aegie?"

Tubuh mungil itu menggeliat pelan. Kala kedua tangan sang umma dengan sangat telaten membaluri tubuhnya dengan baby oil, kemudian membubuhkan baby powder juga, Min Hwan merasa nyaman. Rasa hangat itu menjalari tubuh kecilnya. Seketika membuatnya anteng meskipun ada sang appa yang tengah menggodanya di ujung ruangan kamar besar itu, tengah ganti baju.

"Sekarang Minari pakai baju, otte?"

Selesai memakaikan popok, pemuda cantik itu memakaikan baju untuk sang aegya. Sebuah kaos biru lengan pendek dilengkapi baju kodok berbahan lembut dengan warna coklat. Tampak imut. Bahkan jauh lebih menggemaskan dila dibandingkan dengan keseharian bayi mungil itu di lain waktu. Kali ini, ia tampak begitu lucu.

"Selesai… nae aegie sudah tampan kkkk.."

Hong Ki mengangkat tubuh kecil itu hat-hati. Menerbangkannya di udara hingga Min Hwan bersorak senang.

"Sekarang kau yang ganti baju, setelah itu, kita berangkat."

Jong Hun mengambil alih tubuh ringkih itu. Menggendongnya dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Jerit lucu jelas terdengar makin membahana. Min Hwan senang, ya senang. Beruntung dirinya memiliki ayah dan ibu yang sangat menyayanginya. Begitu memanjakannya.

Ping ^o^/

"Kita berangkat!"

"Gykgkgkgkkkkk!"

Min Hwan tertawa senang. Memainkan pikachunya di seat car bagian belakang. Sementara Jong Hun menyetir, dan Hong Ki duduk di samping sang suami.

Tubuh mungil itu aman, terlindungi perlengkapan seat car yang memang di rancang khusus untuk bayi. Beberapa detik berselang, mobil hitam itu akhirnya bergerak juga. Melaju menuju tempat wisata yang hendak keluarga Choi itu kunjungi.

Masih dalam perjalanan. Selama itu pula, Min Hwan berceloteh ria. Meneriakkan apa saja yang membuatnya merasa senang. Jalanan, mobil lainnya, deretan pertokoan, bahkan para pejalan kaki. Menurutnya itu menarik, banyak hal unik yang tertangkap sepasang mata sipitnya.

"Ngg~na!"

"Eoh?"

Hong Ki berbalik. Mengamati Min Hwan yang terus saja menatap ke luar jendela. Ada apa? Apa yang membuat aegyanya itu kian antusias melihat pemandangan luar eoh?

"Na! na!"

"Ada apa chagi?"

Jong Hun pun membuka pintu jendela. Meyaksikan taman kota yang dipenuhi para pengunjung. Hong Ki pun tersenyum. Sepertinya ia mengerti apa maksud bayinya.

"Kau ingin piknik hmm?"

"Na!"

"Tapi kita tidak membawa perlengkapan piknik aegie.."

"Hngg~"

"Mungkin kita bisa menumpang.."

"Ehm? Menumpang?"

Dahi Hong Ki berkerut bingung mendengar ucapan suaminya. Menumpang? Apa maksudnya?

Riuh ramai terdenghar di sepanjang taman itu. Ini hari libur, akhir pekan. Tak mengherankan jika taman itu penuh oleh para pengunjung. Ada yang bersantai, berkeliling dengan sepeda, piknik, bahkan ada yang berolahraga.

Dan di sinilah mereka. Jong Hun dan Hong Ki yang tengah menggendong Min Hwan. Berdiri di pintu gerbang taman kota yang penuh dengan gelembung busa. Tampak anak-anak kecil tengah berlarian kesana-kemari, mengejar temannya satu sama lain. Min Hwan tampak senang menyaksikan hal itu. Kedua kakinya menghentak-hentak pelan. Memberi tanda pada sang umma untuk segera diturunkan.

"Sekarang,,,apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

Hong Ki bergumam bingung. Disapunya pemandangan di hadapannya. Namun sesaat kemudian, seseorang tampak menegurnya, menepuk pelan bahunya.

"Hong Ki? Lee Hong Ki?"

"E-eh? I-iya? K-kau siapa?"

Suara itu tak asing, wajah itu juga sangat familiar. Tapi-tapi siapa ya?

"Aku Won Bin, Oh Won Bin. Lupa padaku, nona manis?"

"He? E-eh?"

Hampir saja lengan kekar itu terayun untuk menghajar pria yang dianggapnya tak sopan itu. Untungnya Jong Hun bisa menahan emosinya. Sebelum menegur pria itu, ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau siapa?"

Won Bin, pria berlesung pipi itu tersenyum kecil. Menyadari, pasti suami pria cantik itu kesal padanya.

"Aku Oh Won Bin, kau pasti Choi Jong Hun bukan? Aku dan Hong Ki, teman baik saat SMA."

Seketika wajah Hong Ki berseri senang. Ia baru ingat, Won Bin. Teman semasa SMA-nya.

"Won Bin? Ah,,maaf, aku tidak mengenalimu. Apa kabar? Kau tampak sama seperti 5 tahun yang lalu Won Bin ah.."

Salah paham terselesaikan. Pemuda tampan bermarga asli Choi itu mengerti. Tak ada yang perlu ia cemburui. Ya~setidaknya jika pemuda seumuran dirinya itu tak terus-menerus bersikap manis pada istrinya.

"Ingin bergabung?"

"Hm? Apa kalian mengadakan acara?

"Ya. Acara khusus untuk para orangtua baru."

"E-eh? O-orangtua baru?"

Celoteh bayi terdengar dimana-mana. Dan tentunya, bayi merangkak dimana-mana. Gelak tawa para pemuda-tampan dan cantik- juga menggema. Memanggil-manggil nama aegya mereka masing-masing.

"Turunkan saja Min Hwan di sana, biarkan dia bermain dengan teman-teman barunya."

Ucapan Won Bin sedikit meragukan. Min Hwan itu cengeng. Kalau dia kalah bermain, lalu menangis, lalu membuat ribut. Bagaimana?

Hey,,tapiii..namanya juga anak kecil. Itu wajar. Lagipula, menangis itu sehat untuk bayi :D

"Ngg~mma~"

"Gwaenchana, umma dan appa di sini aegie. Tak apa.."

Min Hwan menoleh sejenak ke arah Hong Ki dan Won Bin. Sesaat kemudian ia kembali melihat kerumunan bayi di hadapannya. Ia mulai tertarik. Bermain bersama mereka sepertinya menyenangkan.

Min Hwan mulai dapat berbaur. Meski belum berkomunikasi dengan baik, ia mulai mau bermain bersama bayi-bayi seumuran dengannya itu. Sementara Jong Hun dan Hong Ki, di samping terus mengawasi kegiatan putra mereka, keduanya mulai tenggelam dalam obrolan bersama orang tua lainnya, yang tak disangka beberapanya adalah teman baik mereka.

Celotehan-celotehan lucu itu tampak sulit diartikan bagi orang awam. Tapi bagi sesama bayi dan orang tua mereka, tentu saja mudah. Seperti yang terjadi antara dua bayi mungil itu. Wajahnya tampak sama, pakaiannya pun sama, hanya berbeda warna. Yah~ kembar. Bayi kembar.

"Nni! Nni! Bin!"

"Nni! Won!"

"Bin!"

"Won!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

"Bin! Won eyek!"

"Nni! Won! Bin eyekkkkk!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

Bruk!

"Hngg-ngg-mma! Hikhikhik mmaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Jae Won,,,,ah,,tidak,,,yang tampak lebih manis adalah Jae Bin,,terjungkal kebelakang setelah kalah beradu tarik dengan saudara kembarnya. Sementara Jae Won, tampak bingung mendengar saudara kembarnya menangis.

"Nyis~"

Min Hwan menunjuk Jae Bin. Ikut bingung melihat bayi cantik itu menangis.

"Bin! Bin!"

Bayi laki-laki dengan penutup kepala itu merangkak mendekat. Menghampiri Jae Bin yang masih menangis dengan posisi telentang.

"Bin! Nan nyis~"

"Ngg~hiks~mma!"

Tawa segar memenuhi percakapan para orangtua baru itu. Tak ada satu pun yang mendengar suara tangisan Jae Bin. Semuanya terlanjur larut dalam obrolan seru tersebut.

"Won ntal!"

"Nni! Bin ngeng!"

Jae Won tak mau mengalah. Meski sudah jelas dirinya yang tak mau mengalah demi saudara kembarnya, ia tetap kekeh. Merasa tak bersalah. Yeon, bayi laki-laki dengan penutup kepala tadi bisa mendiamkan Jae Bin. Sementara Min Hwan, tampak bengong, linglung dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya.

"Bin! Chu~?"

Min Hwan pun berinisiatif. Memberikan boneka pikachunya pada Jae Bin yang masih sesenggukan. Sebenarnya Min Hwan bingung, relakah ia menghibahkan benda kuning kesayangannya itu? Namun melihat Jae Bin menerimanya, Min Hwan tersenyum lebar. Segera menarik kedua lengannya, menyedekap. Anteng, kembali diam. Minder. Tak ada yang mengajaknya bermain. Hingga akhirnya Yeon mendekat. Memberikan satu genggam coklat pada Min Hwan.

"Ngu~"

"Hing~"

"Tat~"

"Tat~?"

"Mam tat~"

"Mam!"

Min Hwan pun menjulurkan lengannya. Menerima coklat itu dari Yeon. Ia tersenyum lebar. Merasa sudah punya teman. Tak lama setelah itu, bayi lainnya turut merangkak ke arah Min Hwan. Seorang bayi laki-laki bermata sipit keturunan China, Xiu. Bayi laki-laki bermata lucu, Ji Hoon. Dan seorang bayi laki-laki manis, Wonnie.

Jae Won dan Jae Bin adalah putra kembar Oh Won Bin dan Lee Jae Jin, teman Hong Ki semasa SMA. Sedangkan Yeon, adalah putra Jung Yun Ho dan Kim Jae Joong. Dan bayi-bayi lainya, merupakan adalah putra dari senior Jong Hun serta Hong Ki.

Hari makin terik. Sang surya makin meninggi. Acara piknik para bayi dan orang tuanya itu diakhiri dengan acara makan bersama, semuanya tampak berbaur. Termasuk para bayi itu yang masih saja ingin waktunya makan.

"Sampai jumpa lain waktu~"

"Ne.."

"Hati-hati di jalan!"

"Tentu, kami pulang dulu. Anyeong~"

Pertemuan itu berakhir. Mereka berjalan berlawanan arah. Hendak kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

"Apa hari ini uri aegie senang hmm?"

"Hing~kkkkkk~"

Jong Hun dan Hong Ki ikut tertawa melihat wajah Min Hwan yang masih tampak antusias.

"Na!"

"Hm? Apa lagi chagi? Hari sudah panas, kita harus pulang."

"Na! Na!"

Min Hwan menunjuk ke bawah. Mata sipitnya mengamati sesosok bayi laki-laki tengah berdiri di antara ayah dan ibunya. Bayi itu membawa satu buah cup es krim, dan tentu saja tengah menikmatinya. Tampaknya Min Hwan tertarik, ingin juga merasakan es krim.

"Minari ingin es krim?"

"Clim~!"

"Apa boleh uri aegie makan es krim? Dia masih kecil Jong Hunnie.."

Jong Hun mengerti, tapi jika diawasi dan disuapi, tidak apa kan?

"Gwaenchana, kita beli saja. Kau juga mau es krim bukan?"

"Umm..baiklah.."

Hong Ki menurunkan Min Hwan. Sementara dirinya memilih rasa es krim yang disukainya bersama Jong Hun.

Min Hwan berdiri sedikit terhuyung. Antusias mengamati bayi yang menarik perhatiannya tadi. Bibir mungil itu bergerak samar, sesekali lidah pendeknya terjulur. Membuat air liur bayi itu sedikit menetes.

"Clim~"

Min Hwan menunjuk es krimnya. Es krim bayi laki-laki berwajah lebar itu. Satu langkah, dua langkah. Min Hwan semakin mendekat. Tangan kanannya terjulur hendak merebut es krim tersebut.

"Clim~gkgkgkgkk~"

Bruk!

"Ngggg~hikhikhikhikk~mma! Mma!"

Min Hwan yang menabrak. Ia pula yang menangis. Wajah bulatnya tampak belepotan terkena es krim. Sedangkan tubuh mungilnya yang sedikit gempal (?) menindih bayi laki-laki berwajah lebar tadi.

"Aigoo Min Hwan, apa yang sudah kau lakukan?!"

Hong Ki berseru panik. Segera mengendong Min Hwan. Sedangkan Jong Hun, meminta maaf pada orang tua bayi itu.

"Gwaenchana, ini bukan sepenuhnya salahnya. Lagipula Hyunnie juga tidak apa-apa, tidak menangis."

Orang tua bayi itu tersenyum maklum. Salah satu dari mereka segera menggendong bayinya yang tampak anteng-anteng saja.

"Ini, bersihkan wajah putra kalian."

Ibu bayi itu memberikan sekotak tisu pada Hong Ki.

"N-ne,,terimakasih. Maaf merepotkan."

Keduanya tampak anteng bermain. Walau baru bertemu, tapi keduanya tampak akrab. Saling berbagi es krim yang mereka beli tadi.

"Sekali lagi kami minta maaf, Min Hwan memang nakal, cengeng."

"Tak apa, mereka masih kecil. Itu wajar,"

Dua bayi itu masih asyik dengan es krimnya. Min Hwan tampak sangat menyukai es krim yang dipilihkan oleh sang umma. Sedangkan Hyunnie, bayi laki-laki itu justru diam memperhatikan Min Hwan.

"Clim~"

"Na~"

Min Hwan menerimanya dengan senang. Tangannya terjulur hendak mengambil es krim itu. Namun Hyunnie, atau bernama lengkap Seung Hyun, ikut mendekat. Sangat dekat dengan wajah Min Hwan.

Cup~

Es krim itu menempel di pipi Min Hwan. Seung Hyun menciumnya. Ya~ meski tak tahu artinya, yang Seung Hyun tahu, ciuman adalah tanda jika kita menyukai seseorang.

"Ppo~"

Min Hwan terbengong sejenak. Menyentuh pipinya yang basah karena es krim.

"Ppo~"

Min Hwan tertawa kecil. Ikut mendekat ke arah Seung Hyun dan…

Chu~

Menempelkan bibir mungilnya pada bibir Seng Hyun yang belepotan dengan es krim. Tubuh Seung Hyun tak mampu menahan tubuh gempal Min Hwan. Hingga akhirya keduanya pun jatuh. Saling menumpuk layaknya orang berpelukan.

"Aigoo~ Min Hwan, kenapa suka sekali menimpa tubuh Seung Hyun eoh?"

END OF CHAPTER

FTISLAND Facts :

Jonghun memberi nama dirinya dan Hongki dengan nama HunHong couple pada salah satu postingan twitternya. Meskipun pris internasional lebih sering menyebut mereka dengan JongKi couple. Namun karena arti "JongKi" dalam bahasa korea berarti "Boil/Bisul" maka Jonghun dan pris korea lebih sering memanggil mereka HunHong couple. LOL

Choi Minhwan dan Song Seunghyun adalah duo magnae FTISLAND yang sangat dekat satu sama lain. Bahkan meski mereka telah memiliki kamar masing-masing di dorm, mereka lebih sering tidur bersama dalam satu ranjang. kkk...

WonJae adalah nama salah satu couple di FTISLAND yaitu Wonbin dan Jaejin.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Naughty Baby Minary : MINAN MINTA NENEN :3**

**Author : Choi Hye Ri**

Serpihan drabble absurd ber-rated M (seciprit) XDDDDDDD

.

"Ahhakhak! Mma! Mma! Hkhkhkhkkkk!"

"Minan jelek!"

"Nni! Mma! Mma! Anan! Mma! Ahkhkhkhkkk!"

"Minan anak siapa eoh? Anak umma? Atau anak appa?"

"Hkhkhkhkk! Nan nak Unti! Hkhhkkk!"

Jeritan Min Hwan menyaingi suara televisi, tergelak geli. Sesekali terbatuk akibat tawanya yang tak juga kunjung berhenti. Canda tawa keluarga kecil itu terdengar begitu ramai. Memenuhi ruangan besar kamar Jong Hun dan juga Hong Ki di hari minggu pagi.

"Aaaaaaaaaakkkkkkk! Mma! Mma! Gkgkgkgkkkk!"

Lagi. Ulah sang umma yang sedari tadi menggelitiki tubuh kecilnya membuat bayi mungil itu terus saja terpingkal. Ditambah sang appa yang juga menahan kedua lengan pendeknya, membuatnya tak bisa kabur kemanapun. Min Hwan pun kembali berteriak. Kaki-kaki pendeknya terus menendang, berontak dari aksi bully yang dilakukan oleh Jong Hun dan juga Hongki.

"Mma! Pee! Pee mma!"

Hong Ki terkekeh. Ucapan Min Hwan barusan membuatnya sadar betapa putranya itu telah mampu mengingat apa yang telah diajarkannya. Ia pun menghentikan aksi bully-nya. Lalu bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

"Ke kamar mandi sendiri, ne?" ucap Hong Ki seraya duduk di kasur king size miliknya dan juga Jong Hun.

"Ung,,"

Min Hwan manggut-manggut lucu, kemudian mencoba bangun dari posisinya yang masih telentang di kasur tepat di samping sang ayah.

Jong Hun pun tak lagi memerangkap tubuh kecil itu. Justru membantu sang aegya untuk turun dari ranjang pendek berukuran lebar itu. Membiarkan Min Hwan berjalan sendiri menuju kamar mandi sebelum Hong Ki melepas celana aegya mereka.

"Pee!"

Min Hwan bermonolog ria. Berlari menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamar sang ayah dan ibu. Melihat tingkah polos aegyanya, Hong Ki kembali tertawa. Pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari Min Hwan, tetap mengawasi putra kecilnya agar tetap aman meski melakukan hal yang baru dipelajarinya sendirian.

"Sudah selesai pee-nya hum?"

Min Hwan menggeleng-geleng polos. Masih berdiri di depan kamar mandi sembari menatap bingung ke arah lantai kamar mandi bagian dalam. Mengamati kucuran air seninya yang masih mengalir sedikit-sedikit.

"Dia belajar banyak, bukankah uri aegya sangat pintar Jong Hunnie?"

"Iya, tentu saja. Dia pintar karena menuruni sifatku."

"Uh? Narsis sekali!"

Hong Ki mencubit perut Jong Hun, membuat sang suami meringis nyeri akibat ulah iseng istrinya itu. Sesaat kemudian namja tampan itu mendekati Hong Ki. Melingkarkan lengan panjangnya pada pinggang ramping sang namja cantik. Memeluknya dari belakang.

"Bagaimana jika kita berlibur? Ke Jeju?"

"Hm?"

Hong Ki terkekeh. Sesekali menggeliat pelan dalam dekapan hangat Jong Hun. Ia tampak berpikir sejenak. Menimbang-nimbang tawaran sang suami.

"Tapi jika hanya di akhir pekan, itu tidak akan memuaskan Jong Hunnie. Kasihan Min Hwan. Dia hanya akan lelah di jalan."

"Aku akan ambil libur selama satu minggu, bagaimana hum?"

"Jinjja? Baiklah! Aku setuju!"

Hong Ki tersenyum senang. Pelukan Jong Hun yang makin erat membuatnya sedikit menggeliat lebih kuat. Sesekali ia terkekeh. Menahan geli akibat ulang Jong Hun yang tengah menciumi tengkuk lehernya.

"Pee! Tah mma!"

Min Hwan keluar dari kamar mandi. Berlari kecil menuju ranjang dimana Jong Hun dan Hong Ki masih ada di sana. Wajah polosnya menoleh kesana kemari. Mencari-cari sumber suara dari televisi yang menyala di kamar besar itu.

"Ung! Cucu!"

Min Hwan menghentikan langkahnya. Memfokuskan penglihatannya pada iklan televisi yang menayangkan sebuah produk susu. Min Hwan pun memutar kepalanya. Mencar-cari botol susu miliknya sendiri. Ia juga ingin seperti itu, minum susu bersama sang umma yang memeluknya.

"Mma! Cucu mma! Cucu!"

"Eungh.."

Hanya suara lenguhan kecil yang membalas seruan Min Hwan. Bayi mungil itu pun kembali melangkah. Berjalan mendekati ranjang. Mendapati sang ayah dan ibu tengah tiduran bersama.

"Ppa! Mma! Cucu!"

Min Hwan menunjuk ke arah Hong Ki. Membuat sepasang suami istri itu kelabakan. Cepat-cepat Jong Hun menarik tangan kanannya dari dalam kaus Hong Ki, sementara Hong Ki menarik tangan kanannya dari dalam celana Jong Hun.

"Sudah selesai pee-nya eoh?"

Wajah Hong Ki merah padam. Malu sekaligus merasa bodoh. Meski Min Hwan tak akan mengerti apa yang baru saja dilakukannya bersama Jong Hun tadi, tetap saja, itu memalukan. Sementara Jong Hun hanya tertawa bodoh, selalu saja seperti ini, di saat mereka punya kesempatan untuk bermesraan berdua saja, Min Hwan akan datang dengan tiba-tiba. Menggagalkan moment penting yang baru saja akan dimulai.

"Mma! Cucu mma! Cucu!"

Min Hwan menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Hong Ki. Hong Ki pun tersenyum lalu berdiri, berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuatkan Min Hwan susu. Tak lupa ia meminta tolong pada Jong Hun, membantu Min Hwan untuk memakai kembali celananya.

"Umma akan buatkan susu untukmu, tapi kau harus pakai celana dulu, arrachi?"

"U uh!"

Min Hwan mengangkat kedua tangannya. Memberi tanda pada Jong Hun untuk membantunya naik ke atas ranjang. Namun Jong Hun menggelengkan kepalanya. Menggoda sang aegya sekaligus mengajari putranya agar bisa naik turun ranjang dengan usahanya sendiri.

"Ppa!"

"Hm?"

"Duk citu!"

Min Hwan berteriak. Memanggil sang ayah yang justru terkesan cuek padanya. Namun, Jong Hun masih betah menggoda sang putra. Membuat bibir mungil bayi aegyo itu mengerucut sebal karena frustasi.

"Ung! Hik hik hik! Mma! Mma! Hik hik hik! Ppa eyek mma! Ppa eyek!"

Tawa Jong Hun meledak. Tak tega menyaksikan rengekan manja sang aegya yang tengah melonjak-lonjak frustasi seraya menangis di bawah sana. Jong Hun pun segera turun dari ranjang. Lalu menggendong Min Hwan. Membawanya menuju kamar mandi.

"Kau harus bersih dulu aegie, kau masih bau. Baru boleh bermain lagi."

"Ung? Hikhikhik!"

Setelah membersihkan Min Hwan dan memaikannya celana, Jong Hun mendudukkan sang aegya di atas ranjangnya. Lalu berbaring di samping sang putra, kembali menikmati acara televisi yang tadi dilihatnya.

"Susunya sudah jadi."

Min Hwan mendongak. Mencari sang umma. Kedua mata sipitnya terlihat antusias. Tak sabar menikmati susu hangatnya.

"Cucu!"

Hong Ki duduk di samping Min Hwan. Lalu memberikan botol susu yang dibawanya pada sang aegya. Min Hwan pun menerimanya dengan tawa meledak-ledak. Merasa senang susunya telah tiba.

"Minan anak sapi eoh? Kkkk, bukan anak ayam lagi hum?"

Hong Ki menyentil pelan hidung kecil Min Hwan. Lalu berbaring. Membiarkan sang aegya menikmati susunya.

"Ung."

Min Hwan mengamati botol susunya. Sementara Jong Hun dan Hong Ki masih tiduran, saling merapat, menikmati tontonan minggu pagi yang cukup menghibur.

"Taa! Cucu!"

Lagi. Iklan susu itu tayang kembali. Membuat Min Hwan mendadak antusias. Ia pun sedikit merangkak maju. Mengamati tiap detil tayangan TV yang menarik perhatiannya itu.

"Cucu mma! Cucu!"

"Kau kan sudah dapatkan susumu aegie."

"Nni! Cucu tu mma!"

Min Hwan menunjuk layar TV. Memperlihatkan slide demi slide yang menayangkan seorang ibu bersama bayi mungil dalam dekapannya. Bayi itu tampak tengah menyusu. Susu asli tentunya, maksudnya ASI.

"Susu apa aegie? Ummamu tidak punya susu yang seperti itu."

Puagh!

Boneka pikachu milik Min Hwan terbang bebas. Menghantam wajah Jong Hun yang tengah tertawa janggal karena kepolosan Min Hwan. Bukannya diam, namja tampan itu malah kembali tertawa. Tak tahan melihat wajah Hong Ki yang tertekuk kusut.

"Yak! Apa maksudmu Jong Hun ah! Aku tidak punya apa hah? Dasar menyebalkan!"

Hongki bangun. Kemudian duduk. Mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Mma! Cucu!"

Min Hwan menubruk tubuh sang ibu. Kemudian menarik-narik kaus yang Hong Ki kenakan. Ulah Min Hwan itu pun membuat tawa Jong Hun makin meledak. Mengerti apa maksud bayi kecilnya.

"Dia itu pintar chagi. Dia tahu, darimana seharusnya ia mendapatkan susu. Beri dia susunya chagiya. Dan dia tidak akan lagi merengek seperti itu."

"Yak!"

Plak!

"Kau ingin seorang wanita berdada besar hah?! Cari saja di luar sana! Jong Hun menyebalkan!"

Hong Ki bersungut-sungut parah. Kembali melayangkan sebuah guling ke arah Jong Hun. Namja tampan itu hanya tertawa. Sesekali melihat Min Hwan yang tampak bingung karena keributan kecil yang ditimbulkannya.

"Mma! Cucu mma!"

Rengekan Min Hwan membuat sungutan Hong Ki reda. Ia pun menatap ragu pada Min Hwan. Bingung dengan apa yang harus dillakukannya untuk memenuhi permintaan sang aegya.

"Aigoo, ini susumu aegie. Umma... umma tidak bisa memberimu susu yang seperti itu."

"Ung,,ahkhkhk,,cucu! Hikhikhik!"

Ngambek. Min Hwan melempar botol susunya. Merengek, menjerit, tak lupa tentunya untuk menangis. Tingkah kekanakannya itu pun membuat Hong Ki makin bingung. Menjambak rambut cokelatnya frustasi akibat tingkah menggemaskan sang putra tunggal.

"Aish, baiklah, kita minum susu, otte?"

Jong Hun terpingkal. Berpikir, apa yang akan dilakukan istrinya itu demi memenuhi permintaan polos putra mereka eoh?

Geliat-geliat kecil tampak dari kaki-kaki mungil Min Hwan. Hal yang selalu dilakukannya saat ia minum susu. Jari-jari pendeknya tak kalah bergerak-gerak. Menggapai-gapai rambut Hong Ki yang tengah menepuk-nepuk butt gempalnya.

"Konyol."

Jong Hun bergumam. Menahan tawanya yang lagi-lagi hampir meledak. Bagaimana tidak. Melihat Hong Ki memakai kemeja longgar. Menyembunyikan botol susu itu di dadanya. Dan membiarkan Min Hwan menyedot susu favoritnya dengan posisi tiduran dalam pelukan namja cantik itu. Persis seorang ibu yang tengah memberi ASI untuk sang bayi.

Sementara Jong Hun masih menahan tawanya, Hong Ki terus saja berkomat-kamit tak jelas. Sesekali merutuki tingkah sang putra yang memang benar seperti apa yang dikatakan Jong Hun tadi, konyol.

"Sudah ne? Umma harus siap-siap masak untuk makan siang aegie."

Min Hwan melepas hisapan mulutnya. Matanya yang berat sesekali terkatup. Merasakan kantuk luar biasa yang tiba-tiba saja menyerangnya.

"Ssshhtt..."

Hong Ki pun menidurkan Min Hwan di samping Jong Hun. Kemudian mengeluarkan botol susu Min Hwan dari balik kemeja sang suami yang tengah dikenakannya. Lalu mengusap lembut kepala sang aegya. Menyingkirkan keringat yang membasahi kening putranya.

"Eomma.."

"Jong Hun!"

Tiba-tiba saja Jong Hun bersuara, beraegyo ria mengikuti apa yang sering dilakukan oleh Min Hwan. Hong Ki pun melotot, mengeluarkan death glarenya membalas ledekan sang suami.

"Eomma.."

Lagi. Ulah menggelikan Jong Hun membuat Hong Ki semakin sebal. Ia pun melepas kemejanya. Lalu memakai kaus yang tadi dipakainya.

"Jika kau lakukan itu sekali lagi, aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu untuk menyentuhku selama satu bulan Jong Hun ah!"

"M-MWOYA?! ANDWAE! Aku hanya bercanda chagi. Mianhae.."

"TIDAK! Karena kau semakin membuatku sebal. Kau tidak boleh menyentuhku selama dua bulan! Tidak ada liburan je Jeju! Tidak ada second honeymoon! Tidak ada! Tidak ada!"

Hong Ki melenggang keluar. Meninggalkan Jong Hun yang menatap miris selangkangannya. Bagaimana nasib pusakanya itu jika tak dapat jatah selama dua bulan eoh? Tidak, tidak boleh seperti itu, atau ia bisa mati melempem karena frustasi!

END Chapter

FTISLAND FACTS:

Kepopuleran FTISLAND di negara asalnya (KorSel) memang tak setenar masa awal mereka debut, namun FTISLAND sendiri berhasil menggaet banyak fans (primadonna/primadude) Jepang dengan konser dan album Jepang mereka selama 4 tahun terakhir.

Setiap tahun FTISLAND menggelar konser Arena Tour di Jepang di berbagai kota. Selain itu mereka juga melakukan Zeep tour, Winter Christmast tour dan juga ikut serta dalam Summer Sonic, salah satu event band-band rock papan atas dari berbagai negara.

Album-album Jepang mereka kebanyakan berisi lagu-lagu yang FTISLAND ciptakan sendiri. Lain halnya dengan di Korea. Mereka masih belum bisa dengan leluasa menunjukkan lagu ciptakan mereka karena pangsa pasar musik di Korea berbeda dengan di Jepang.

**FTISLAND WILL HAVE A COMEBACK AT NOV 21th. THE MV WILL REALEASE AT 18th 00.00 KST. IT'S TONIGHT! _ **


End file.
